The present disclosure relates to movable wall systems operable to partition a large room into a smaller room. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an adjustable support structure system and method to facilitate installation of an overhead track in the room for supporting the operable partitions.
Operable walls or partitions, also known as movable wall panel systems, find useful applications in a variety of venues such as classrooms, offices, convention facilities, hospitals or the like. In these venues, the operable partitions are often moved along overhead tracks from which the partitions are suspended. The partitions are movable along the tracks to separate or compartmentalize larger rooms into smaller rooms or areas. The operable partitions are typically connected to trolleys that roll within the overhead track. The track is suspended from a support structure which is typically located above the ceiling of a room in which the operable partitions are installed.
The present disclosure provides an adjustable support structure to support a track for the operable partitions. In one illustrated embodiment, the support structure includes a plurality of vertical supports located adjacent opposite walls in the room in which the operable partitions are to be installed. The vertical supports are columns having an adjustable height to facilitate installation of the support structure in rooms having different ceiling heights. An adjustable length overhead truss extends between first and second vertical supports located on opposite sides of the room. In an illustrated embodiment the adjustable overhead truss includes a first truss member coupled to a first vertical support, a second truss member coupled to a second vertical support, and an intermediate or center truss member that moves relative to the first and second truss members to adjust the length of the truss to fit within the room.
The adjustable support structure engages the floor of the room. Therefore, the floor supports the weight of the adjustable overhead truss. A track support member is coupled to the overhead truss to support a track. In use, panels of a movable wall are suspended from the track for movement between a folded or stored position and an extended use position. The portable wall system of the present disclosure may be first set up in a first environment needing a portable wall having a first length dimension and subsequently set up in a second environment needing a portable wall of a second length dimension.
According to one illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, an adjustable support system is provided for an operable partition including a plurality of wall panels supported by a track to divide a room into a smaller area. The support system includes an adjustable length overhead truss including first and second end truss members and a center truss member movable relative to at least one of the first and second end truss members to adjust a length of the overhead truss. The system also includes a first vertical support including a first end supported by a floor of the room and a second end coupled to the first end truss member, and a second vertical support including a first end supported by the floor of the room and a second end coupled to the second end truss member. The system further includes a track coupled to the adjustable length overhead truss, and a plurality of wall panels coupled to the track. The plurality of wall panels are movable from a folded storage position to a deployed use position to form a wall under the adjustable length overhead truss.
In an illustrated embodiment, at least one of the first and second end truss members includes an open end configured to receive an end portion of the center truss member therein so that the center truss member is movable relative to at least one of the first and second end truss members to adjust the length of the overhead truss. Also in an illustrated embodiment, the center truss member includes a plurality of modular truss sections coupled together to form the center truss member. The first and second vertical supports each include a height adjustment mechanism configured to adjust the height of the adjustable length overhead truss.
According to another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a method is provided for supporting an operable partition including a plurality of wall panels supported by a track to divide a room into a smaller area. The method includes providing an adjustable length overhead truss including first and second end truss members and a center truss member movable relative to at least one of the first and second end truss members to adjust a length of the overhead truss. The method also includes adjusting a length of the overhead truss to a dimension of the room, supporting the first end truss member with a first vertical support including a first end supported by a floor of the room and a second end coupled to the first end truss member, and supporting the second end truss member with a second vertical support including a first end supported by the floor of the room and a second end coupled to the second end truss member. The method further includes coupling a track to the adjustable length overhead truss, coupling a plurality of wall panels to the track, and moving the plurality of wall panels from a folded storage position to a deployed use position to form a wall under the adjustable length overhead truss.
In an illustrated embodiment, the step of providing an adjustable length overhead truss includes providing identically shaped first and second end truss members, providing a plurality of identically shaped modular truss sections, assembling a plurality of the modular truss sections to form the center truss member, and coupling the center truss member to the first and second end truss members. In an illustrated embodiment, the step of adjusting a length of the overhead truss to a dimension of the room includes moving the opposite ends of the center truss member relative to the first and second end truss members in a telescoping manner. An illustrated embodiment also includes adjusting a height of opposite ends of the adjustable length overhead truss using height adjustment mechanisms of the first and second vertical supports, respectively.
Additional features of the present system and method will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the present system and method as presently perceived.